Battery devices may include multiple battery modules and a battery management circuit. For example, a battery device including lithium ion batteries has multiple battery modules, each of includes an assembled battery having multiple battery cells and a battery monitoring circuit. The battery monitoring circuit may be configured to supply power to the battery management circuit and to control operation of the battery management circuit.
The battery management circuit and the multiple battery monitoring circuits may each transmit various information based on a control area network (CAN) communication protocol. The battery monitoring circuits are each given unique IDs so as to identify the senders of various information during the communication based on the CAN communication protocol.